Just Ignore It
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Duncan and Heather are enemies. They're known for fighting with each other, they even come up with plots to get under each other's skin. It's part of their daily lives. But is that all that's part of their lives? They do seem to look at each other a lot... AU, Deather-ish. "No, they were enemies. But they could at least be civil to each other."


**Hello! After months of inactivity, I've finally written something. For those that follow Lost, I haven't give up on it, and I do plan to work on it soon.**

**But anyway, this is a one-shot surrounding Duncan and Heather in a high school situation. It's Deather-ish, as you'll see, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Watch it, punk!"

Duncan rolled his eyes as Heather walked past him into their English class, head held high. This was a common occurrence for them, and when she sat down next to Lindsay near the back of the room, as he passed her on the way to his seat, he sent her a cocky smirk. She scoffed and attempted to ignore whatever Lindsay was babbling at her. Duncan took his seat next to Geoff, slapping him a high five before the class started.

* * *

Heather couldn't help it; she was bored. Her English teacher went on and on about some classic novel that she suspected was written in the 1700's and thus, was not relevant to her.

Because of her boredom, Heather found herself looking at the room, but her eyes were drawn to one place in particular. She noticed that Duncan also seemed bored out of his mind, as he had propped his arm and was resting his head in his palm. Seeming to feel her stare, Duncan glanced towards her, but before she could see his reaction, she had already turned back, cursing herself for staring for too long. Unknown to her, Duncan wore a smirk on his face. Unfortunately for her, Lindsay had also noticed Heather staring.

"Hannah, why were you looking at Doug?" Lindsay asked, a tad too loudly for Heather's liking, which resulted in Heather shushing her and pointing at Lindsay's open exercise book. Lindsay looked blankly at the page before looking back at Heather, evidently confused. Heather rolled her eyes, grabbed Lindsay's book and tore out a page. "Hey! What are you doing?" Heather quickly placed Lindsay's book back in a panic, since Lindsay hadn't been quiet and a few heads had turned to the girls, including the teacher's.

"Is there a problem, Heather?" The teacher asked, raising an eyebrow. Heather sent a quick glare at Lindsay before turning to the teacher.

"I was getting a piece of paper from Lindsay." Heather held up the page she had ripped out. "See?" The teacher narrowed his eyes at Heather.

"Okay, but make sure you don't disturb the class next time, alright?" Heather nodded, slightly embarrassed as a few of the students laughed. Heather took a quick glance behind her and saw that Duncan was one of them. She rolled her eyes as she turned back and started writing on the paper before giving it to Lindsay.

_Bored. That's all to it._

Seeming to understand that they were passing notes, Lindsay scribbled a reply before passing the note back and focusing on the lesson. Heather unfolded the note and read Lindsay's reply.

_Okay, but you were looking at him funny._

Heather rolled her eyes and decided not to reply, which caused Lindsay to pout.

* * *

After English class, Duncan decided to skip his Algebra class, which Geoff agreed was an appropriate plan. As the two walked out of school grounds, Duncan caught himself thinking on the incident with Heather in English and chuckled involuntary.

"What's funny, dude?" Duncan turned to Geoff, who was looking at him with curiosity evident on his face.

"Thinking about English class." Duncan replied and Geoff nodded.

"You mean with Heather and all?" Geoff asked, and Duncan dipped his head slightly. "Yeah, that was pretty funny, man. She totally got told off!"

"Highlight of my day so far." Duncan smirked, grabbing his pocket knife and fiddling with it. "I'd like to see if anything could top it."

"We could totally find a way!" Geoff exclaimed, and Duncan turned to Geoff, interested. Seeing the excitement in Geoff's face, Duncan knew it would be good. "We have PE at the end of the day, dude. We can gang up on her then and make her all angry and stuff."

"Sounds perfect. I'm sure I could get some people involved. After all, who actually likes Heather?" Duncan and Geoff laughed, but Duncan found that his heart wasn't in it for some reason. He ignored the feeling and slapped Geoff on the back to distract himself. "This will be epic."

* * *

When the bell rang to dismiss her Algebra class, Heather couldn't get out of there faster. She loathed Algebra, and it was even more boring than English today. Heather deduced that down to a certain duo being absent from the class. Heather quickly shook the thought out of her head before it could lead to any other thoughts, then headed toward the cafeteria for lunch.

And of course, who would be the first people she'd see but Duncan and Geoff, laughing loudly at a nearby table. Heather ignored the two and joined the lunch line, though she swore she saw Duncan glance at her out of the corner of her eye. She was fortunate that the line was short and she got her lunch quickly, so she was able to claim a table as far away from the two, and DJ, who had joined them, as possible.

As she starting eating, her usual followers starting showing up at the table. Lindsay arrived first, followed by Dakota, and then the twins Amy and Samey showed up as well. Heather could never remember which twin was which, and to be frank, she didn't really care. The only reason she let the timid twin stick around is because the mean twin was cruel to her, and Heather admired that. She remembered the one time she had let Lindsay bring a friend to her table, and that ended disastrously. Basically, Heather and Lindsay's friend, Beth, had a shouting match which ended in food getting thrown around and a week of detention for both.

As the blondes started their gossipy chatter, Heather tuned them out and observed the area. She really only listened to her followers when they said something interesting, and their current subject, if Sky liked Dave or not, was not something that interested her. She could care less about either of them.

As she looked around, she noticed Alejandro looking her way, and when she focused on him, he waved at her. She rolled her eyes and looked away. Sure, he was handsome, but he was a little too weird and… pretty. She figured they might get along if they were forced together, but they only had a History class together, and even then, they sat in different parts of the room.

Her eyes were drawn to a certain table, and she rolled her eyes. "Losers." She muttered under her breath. She watched as Bridgette and Gwen laughed at something LeShawna said, and Trent, Geoff, DJ and Duncan had amused looks on their faces. Naturally, she assumed they were talking about her, because what else could they be talking about? She saw Duncan look around the room, and his eyes somehow found hers.

"Hey, Heather?" A voice asked, snapping Heather's attention back to her table. It was one of the twins that had spoken, and by the tone, it was the submissive one. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, of course. Just watching these losers." Heather gestured to the people around them. The twin put on a concerned face, and Heather internally groaned. She already knew what was coming, since this happened almost every time Heather insulted someone. Heather wanted to kick her out of the group, but she didn't want to risk the other twin turning on her.

"I don't think they're all losers…" she said, looking around.

"Look… Amy." Heather guessed, and from the look she got, it was the wrong name. She continued regardless. "You just have to accept that not everyone is worth your time, and in this case, that's pretty much everyone here. We're your friends, not them."

"Did you call her 'Amy'? That's me!" The other twin, evidently Amy, exclaimed, having overheard. "She's Samey! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I can't help it, you're identical." Heather shrugged nonchalantly, digging into her food. She proceeded to ignore them for the rest of lunch.

* * *

"So, bro, who would you bang in this room?" Duncan sat up from his daydreaming as Geoff asked him a question. Duncan had no interest in Biology, so he rarely payed attention. Shocker.

"Uh, why?" Duncan asked. He was slightly startled at the out-of-nowhere question, so he stalled for time.

"Because why not? There are lots of hot chicks, like her." Geoff pointed to Katie. "I mean, she's never separated from her friend, but she's still hot."

"Aren't you in a relationship?" Duncan raised an eyebrow. Geoff adjusted his hat, which Duncan had wondered why he was always allowed to wear. Same reason he was allowed a mohawk and multiple piercings, he supposed. No-one cared.

"Well, yeah, but if I wasn't with Bridgey-bear, I'd totally bang Katie. And she's nasty, but I'd definitely go for Heather, too." Geoff responded in a way that made it seem like Geoff would get punched if anyone knew. Knowing Heather, he probably would if she found out.

"I guess so." Duncan shrugged. "But that attitude is definitely a turn off. Someone like Princess is more my style. Well, was, before she got all bitchy." Duncan got into a messy break-up with Courtney over the summer holidays, and they were definitely not on good terms. For example, Duncan spotted Courtney glaring at him right that second from the front of the room. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Geoff.

"Yeah, Courtney's smoking, but no-one can beat my Bridgey. She's hot and sweet, man. Nothing can beat that." Geoff grinned, and Duncan was sure he felt a little sick. To distract himself, he looked up and saw a certain person sitting a few rows in front of him. He bumped Geoff with his shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie, and Duncan was slightly disturbed to see him drooling slightly.

"Yo, dude. Watch this." Duncan ripped a page out of his book, scrunched it up and tossed it forward, getting a perfect hit on the back of Heather's head. As Heather turned around, the two kept straight faces as Heather flipped off the person sitting directly behind her, which happened to be Trent, who put his hands up in defense. The two started snickering as Heather turned back toward the front. Trent then turned to them, and they stopped.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Trent said snappily before turning back. The two boys started snickering again.

* * *

Heather was annoyed when she realised that they would be playing dodgeball again, and seeing the majority of the boys exchanging high fives, she could only assume they were behind this. Fortunately for her, she had Dakota and one of the twins to keep her company; however, it was the wimpy twin, so it was basically just Dakota. She did wonder why the twins didn't have PE together, though. They pretty much had the same subjects, except they had opposite Chemistry and PE classes.

When the time came for teams to be picked, Heather quickly volunteered to be team captain because she wanted the power of picking people who she didn't hate. To her chagrin, Duncan volunteered also, and he sent her a smirk as he stood at the front with her, which she responded to by sticking out her tongue.

The two then picked teams until everyone was chosen, and the game began as soon as both sides got to opposite ends of the gym. Heather maintained her usual strategy for dodgeball; stay back and let everyone else get hit first. Dakota followed her lead, but wimpy twin chose to rush forward with the others.

A few seconds into the game, Heather became painfully aware that something was fishy. How did she realise this? Because pretty much every ball she saw came her way, forcing her to run around the court. At one point, she held Dakota in front of her as a shield and the poor girl got smacked. Heather didn't even risk picking up any of the balls because a new ball came at her every two seconds. She sighed and finally let one of the balls hit her so she could get out of there. Because the opposing teams' attention seemed to be completely on her, her team won the round, and Heather was surprised to see the wimpy twin still in. Maybe she wasn't so wimpy after all.

The next round, Heather decided to see who was aiming at her. As the game started, Heather again lingered behind the rest of her team, Dakota again choosing to stay near her.

"I'd suggest splitting up. You'll get out again." Heather told the tanned blonde, who turned to her.

"I guess you're right…" Dakota then walked to a different part of the gym, muttering something Heather didn't pick up. This time, it appeared Duncan's team changed their strategy, since only a few balls were aimed at her this round, which allowed her to fire back as her team thinned out. She noticed Dakota get hit early and rolled her eyes at her lack of physical ability.

As Heather was picking up a ball, a ball sailed over her head, and she straightened up quickly and scanned the opposite team for the culprit. She managed to deflect another ball before she noticed Duncan waving at her, a smirk plastered on his face. Heather rolled her eyes before tossing the ball at him. Just as it looked like Duncan would get hit, he grabbed Harold, who was running past, and let him take the hit before shoving him away.

"Idiot! I had this." Heather heard Harold complain as he walked off the court. Heather took this time to get out of Duncan's line of sight and move into the crowd. Eventually it came down to Jasmine, Shawn and her against Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Zoey and Gwen. Holding a ball already, Shawn made the first move, hitting Geoff before he could react. This caused everyone to jump into action, scrambling for the nearest ball. Heather kept her grip on hers as Jasmine deflected a ball from Gwen and Shawn got a hit on DJ. Heather saw that as an opportune moment to pass Shawn her ball, who threw it at Gwen. However, Gwen caught the ball, and Shawn was out, and Trent back in on Duncan's side.

As the switch was made, Jasmine threw her ball at Trent, who barely dodged it by throwing himself to the floor, Heather picked up another nearby ball while dodging a throw from Zoey, and Gwen threw her ball at Jasmine, hitting her in the stomach. At this point, everyone on Duncan's side moved back and Heather threw a ball back at Zoey, who easily dodged it. Heather then realised she was the only one left, and Duncan, Gwen, Zoey and Trent all had a ball in their hands. Heather rolled her eyes, pretty much knowing how this would go down.

Heather got two balls, half expecting at least two balls to come her way, but they didn't. She stepped forward for maximum reach before quickly tossing a ball at Trent. Unsuspecting, Trent was too slow and got hit in the leg, causing him to walk off the court. At that moment, the remaining three charged, each throwing their ball at Heather. Heather threw her own ball, deflecting Gwen's ball, managed to dodge Zoey's but stepped in the way of Duncan's, which smacked her arm. Heather sighed and walked to the side as the teacher awarded Duncan's team a point and one final game to decide a winner. She glanced at Duncan again before stepping back onto the court.

* * *

High fives went around as Duncan got Heather out. He then gathered his friends that were in on the plan, being Geoff, DJ, Gwen, LeShawna, Trent, Owen and, through Gwen, Zoey.

"Alright, here's the game plan. Geoff, LeShawna, Owen and Trent, you guys aim for Heather's teammates. Gwen, Zoey, DJ and I will be aiming for Heather. Any objections?" Duncan told everyone, who all nodded. "Great. Let's play ball!" Duncan's team cheered as they got ready for the final round. Duncan scanned the room for Heather and quickly found her at the back. He smirked. "This'll be fun." He stated, causing Gwen, who was next to him, to chuckle.

"Oh yes, this will be." Gwen put on her own smirk and prepared to run in. The teacher blew his whistle and Duncan rushed in, grabbed a ball and headed out, dodging a poorly aimed ball with ease. He noticed Cody nearby holding a ball, watching the opposite side closely.

"Throw it, geek!" Duncan yelled as he threw his ball directly at Heather, who had enough time to see it coming and dodged easily. As he waited for another ball, Duncan searched the crowd for Gwen, Zoey and DJ. "Guys, back here!" Duncan saw a ball roll nearby and picked it up. As he got his bearings back, he noticed all three approaching him, Gwen and DJ each holding a ball. "Zoey, go get a ball and come back. You two, hold on to yours for now. I'll signal when to throw." All three nodded and Zoey ran off to find a ball. Duncan dodged an incoming ball and kicked it away once it bounced, allowing Owen to scoop it up and throw it at B. Soon, Zoey came back with a ball just after Duncan witnessed Owen getting hit out.

"Alright, we're going to rush in on the count of three and get Heather, okay?" Duncan proposed.

"Got it. Sorry for taking a while." Zoey said, and Duncan waved her off. Zoey was known for apologising for every little thing. Duncan located Heather, who threw a ball and hit Katie out.

"Alright, one… two… three!" As one, the four teens rushed forward and threw their balls directly at Heather, who was beaned by all four balls, two in the stomach, one on her leg and one on her arm. Heather groaned and stomped off the court. The four cheered and high fived at their success before getting hit out by Jasmine, Samey, Sierra and Brick. "Whoops." Was all Duncan had to say as they walked off the field, triumphant in getting Heather out.

Because of the other four's efforts, along with Jo and Eva being on his team, Duncan's team won in the end, boosting Duncan's ego further. He glanced at Heather to see her almost red with rage and felt a pang of something foreign. He refused to acknowledge that it was guilt.

* * *

Furious at the outcome, Heather strode quickly toward the car park, pushing everyone out of her way if they were in her path. Of course, she was greeted with one last, unwelcome, sight before she could escape school for the day. A Duncan that she could clearly tell was ready to gloat. As she approached her car, he stood in her way.

"Move." Heather said shortly. Duncan smirked, and she resisted the urge to slap him.

"Nah, I thought we could have a little chat." Duncan said, crossing his arms. She pushed him out of the way and headed to her car. Before she could enter, Duncan got in front of her door. "That was pretty rude, don't you think?"

"You know what's really rude? Ganging up on one person!" Heather exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Ah, so you did notice. Did you like my plan?" Duncan asked.

"No." Heather replied. Another urge to hit him resisted.

"Aww, are you bitter over losing? Or was it being hit by four balls at once? Oh, surely you're not upset-" Heather cut Duncan off by punching him in the stomach, causing him to bend over, winded. Heather felt a slight bit of regret before she pushed him slightly, causing him to crumple.

"You had that coming, jerk." Heather told him. He looked up at her, tearing up because of the strike. She hadn't realised she hit him that hard. "Aww, is the wittle baby gonna cry?"

"You're lucky you're a girl, or you'd get one right in the face, Heather." Duncan uttered, attempting to straighten up before wincing.

"Big words from such a little man." Heather said, straightening to her full height, helped by her heels.

"No, seriously. Was that necessary? I'm not going to be able to walk to the bus stop like this." Duncan glared at Heather, blinking the moisture back into his eyes. Heather noticed how bright his eyes were when they were watery. She quickly stopped her thoughts there.

"Figure something out. Like your party animal friend, he'd drive you." Heather retorted, getting into her car. Duncan forced himself to stand and knocked on the window of the car. Heather rolled her eyes and started the engine. Duncan knocked again. Heather rolled down the window. "What do you want?"

"Drive me home." Duncan requested.

"Excuse you?" Heather scoffed in disbelief.

"Seriously, Geoff doesn't even have a car. Heck, none of us do! Not all of us can afford one, unlike you." Duncan snarled. "So, drive me home. You punched me, you take responsibility."

"Why should I? You don't scare me, tough guy." Heather shot back, hand hovering over the button to roll the window back up.

"Well, fine. I hope you'll be happy when my death report shows up on the radio tomorrow morning on your way to school." Duncan scoffed, walking away. At that moment, Heather felt a rush of guilt. She thought it was stupid, but this guilt overwhelmed her, and she hated herself for it.

"Wait." Heather called out, and Duncan stopped, turning back. Heather pointed to the passenger seat. "Get in." Breathing a sigh of relief, Duncan walked to the passenger's side and got in as Heather rolled up the window. "Now don't get me wrong, I don't buy your stupid death report story, I'm just proving that I'm the better person, alright?"

"Yeah, sure." Duncan rolled his eyes. At that, they left the school. The car trip was completely quiet except for Duncan giving directions to his house. About twenty minutes later, they arrived at Duncan's house.

"Huh, not too shabby." Heather remarked, looking at the house.

"Yeah, it's a nice place." Duncan commented. There were a few seconds of silence. "Well, uh, I guess I'll be going now."

"Guess you will be. Don't come to school saying you got broken ribs, alright? It wasn't that hard a punch." Heather told him.

"You'd be surprised. I don't get winded very easily. You have a good punch." Duncan replied.

"Huh? Well, thanks." Heather replied, surprised.

"See you tomorrow." Duncan got out of the car and headed to the house. Before Heather could drive off, Duncan turned back to her. He then flipped her off with a smirk on his face. Heather returned the favour, then Duncan started laughing and went inside. Heather herself started laughing as she drove home. Obviously they weren't friends, but what do you expect after punching someone just because they beat you in a dodgeball game?

No, they were still enemies. But they could at least be civil to each other.

* * *

**And there you go! I hope you all enjoyed this. I've started shipping Deather recently, so I hope I did them both justice. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and what could be improved. Thanks for reading!**

**-Green**


End file.
